Musings on Mermaid Life
by cherryblossomjen
Summary: Lewis is determined to know the ins and outs of everything mermaid. When he starts asking the tough, or at least vague and nonspecific, questions -- the answers he gets are more than he bargained for. Somewhat fluffy.


**Musings on Mermaid Life: A Study by Lewis McCartney**

Synopsis: Lewis is determined to know the ins and outs of everything mermaid. When he starts asking the tough (or at least vague and nonspecific) questions, the answers he gets are more than he bargained for. Set early in season two.

Special thanks to Poisoned Princess for being kind enough to beta this. You rock.

* * *

"Perhaps the most delightful friendships are those in which there is much  
agreement, much disputation, and yet more personal liking."

-- George Eliot

Lewis sat himself in a chair across from the three girls, pen and notepad in hand. He had an odd, decided look on his face, studying them.

Cleo, who was lounging on the couch, was the first to call him on his intent stare. "What is it, Lewis?" she asked, a little concerned. "Is something wrong?"

Lewis shook his head, "Nope. Nothing's wrong." He looked down for a moment, scribbling something on his pad. Then stared at them again, tapping his pen against the paper.

Emma raised her brows in brief unison, a look which spoke the equivalent of _'_Whatever, Lewis._' _

Cleo normally humored Lewis and his slightly off-kilter plans, but she was tired today. She closed her eyes instead, sinking farther into the couch pillows.

Rikki, however, was curious. She didn't like not knowing what was going on. And, with Lewis, you couldn't be sure of the extent of his well meaning, but often disastrous, plans. "Out with it Einstein," she said. "What is it you want?"

He frowned slightly, but spoke up. "I'm trying to compile a profile on the life of aquatic creatures. Studies of dolphins are the closest we've come to communicating with sea dwellers, and that's neither here nor there. But what scientist wouldn't jump at the chance to hear what ocean life is really like? You three are the bridge to understanding our two worlds..." By the end of his spiel, which he clamored out with rushed words, he was out of breath.

Rikki scoffed openly at his enthusiasm. "There are enough so-called scientists who'd like to make us their virtual lab rats without adding you to the mix."

"I would never do that," Lewis responded, hurt at the suggestion. "You know that. First and foremost, you three are my friends."

"I know," Rikki said, punching him lightly on the arm. "What I'm saying is, even if we were able to tell you whatever it is you want to know – it's not like anyone could hear about it. You couldn't share your findings with anyone."

"True. But a good scientist seeks knowledge, not glory. I want to understand this for myself, not end up on the cover of _Scientific Journal_." Lewis touched his chin suddenly, "Though that'd be nice too." He gave the girls a wink, and the three rolled their eyes in unison.

He grew serious again, positioning his pen to write. "Anyway, I'm glad you're willing to help, Rikki. You're up first."

"What —" she said, interrupting. "I don't remember agreeing to anyth--"

"You did. You definitely did. So, how would you best describe life as a mermaid to those of us without fins?"

Rikki snorted. "Lewis, what kind of question is that? It's not scientific at all."

"Just answer the question."

Rikki crossed her right arm in front of her chest, resting her chin on the knuckles of her other hand. Slowly her mouth curved into a smirk. "Are you sure you want to know?"

Emma looked up from the magazine she was reading, sensing the mischief in Rikki's tone. "Rikki," she warned, drawing out the sound of her name.

Rikki feigned innocence, shrugging her shoulders. "He's the one asking, Em."

Emma shook her head, listening closely now, though pretending to be engrossed by her magazine.

Rikki sat back, her left hand still cradling her chin in mock-contemplation. "I can only think of one really fitting comparison for you, Lewis. Swimming as a mermaid is a lot like skinny dipping at midnight."

"Rikki!" Cleo scolded, sitting up straight. "That is so inappropriate."

Rikki laughed. "I'm right though, aren't I?"

Cleo said nothing, but crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Lewis' mouth hung open. His pen hadn't moved since Rikki uttered the's' word. He swallowed slowly, clearing his throat. "Elaborate, please," he finally said, his voice gravelly.

Rikki's smirk was bigger than ever. "It's like this: since the moon pool, when I'm in the water – I _am _a fish. It's like the water is an extension of my body, there's no swimming clothes separating me from it. It's just water against flesh, no spaces in between." Her words themselves weren't particularly sensual, but her tone was over-the-top sultry and she pursed her lips like a cigarette ad.

Cleo slapped Rikki's leg, hard. "Stop it, Rikki! You're embarrassing us."

"I am, aren't I?" Rikki retorted, dodging out of range of another assault. "Look at you, Cleo, you're almost as flushed as Lewis."

Cleo threw a pillow at her.

Rikki laughed. "Seriously though, swimming is a different experience for me now. The water is as much a part of me as the air is when I'm on land. Besides, Emma agrees about the skinny dipping thing."

Lewis' head turned to Emma like a charged magnet.

"At the time I though it was a discussion we were going to keep private," Emma said, sending Rikki a look of annoyance. "But yes, I agree. Sort of. There's a certain thrill that comes with mermaid life-- the water playing with your hair as you race dolphins and actually win. And there's always the threat of being spotted, of getting caught. It's scary sometimes, but also kind of exhilarating --"

"Just like a midnight skinny dip," Rikki finished for her, refusing to let go of her analogy. You're swimming along, knowing your parents (or the neighbors for that matter) could come out any moment for a late night snack or a cup of sugar. You're doing underwater flips, but that threat of being caught is with you always, frightening and exciting at the same time."

"All right, all right," Cleo said, feeling it was her turn to interrupt. "You've made your point, Rikki. Are there any other questions, Lewis?"

He looked at his list, his head spinning only a little. The remaining questions were at least more specific: _Since the transformation_ d_o you find yourself craving large qualities of plankton? Can you hear fish talking? Would you trade powers, if you could? Do you sneak off for 'quick' swims to Fiji when I'm not looking? How do you feel about cats and other predators to little fishies? Do you use hand sanitizer instead of soap and water so you don't turn into a giant fish in the girl's washroom?_

Unfortunately, Lewis' list didn't stop there. Some questions he hadn't found the courage to write down, but wondered nevertheless. Such as:

_Emma, are you ever tempted to dive for pearls and sell them on eBay? Slaving away at the JuiceNet Café for minimum wage must get old. Rikki, what's really going on between you and Zane? More than you're letting on, I think. Cleo, If I were a merman (merboy?!) would you still need "space" from me? Is that what it would take to understand you? _

"Earth to Lewis," Rikki said, stomping her foot impatiently. "What's the verdict? You're down to one last question before we take off for Mako."

Lewis closed his notepad slowly, placing it on the coffee table next to Emma's magazine. He sat back in his chair, looking at each of the girls for a moment. Swallowing, he said, "You've been through a lot since this whole adventure began. Do you ever regret swimming in the moon pool that first night? Do you ever wish you weren't a mermaid?"

Their answer was simple, and completely in unison. "Never."

-end-

* * *

**Note:** Despite Poisoned Princess' reassurances, I'm not all that confident of how this came out. So your reviews (pros or cons) are especially welcome.


End file.
